Defiance
by The Zazu
Summary: Even the most vulnerable can be defiant amidst a command of chaos. [Dr. Daniel Jackson centered]


**Title**: Defiance by The Zazu  
**Rating: **PG-13/T (to be safe)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Stargate: SG-1.  
**Random Plug**: Check out LittleKnux2008, a brilliant writer in general. She specializes in Stargate: Atlantis and Wrestling fics.  
**Author's Note: **I would consider this as slight AU, mainly because some of the ideas it presents would _never_ be in the canon. (For example, lack of compassion towards other planets.) Yes, this piece is Daniel-centered and somewhat angsty. This is my first Stargate: SG-1 fiction, but please criticize the writing freely if you wish. (This is _really_ the worst I have written.)

**Enjoy.**

---

**Defiance**

---

Vulnerable.

Liable to succumb, as to persuasion or temptation. Susceptible to emotional or physical injury. The mere word encompassed what Dr. Daniel Jackson felt was the entirety of his nature. The other members of his team graciously did not acknowledge this often. But Daniel knew this was what they thought, even from Teal'c. Nothing else could explain the contemptuous, sometimes undecipherable, looks he received from his comrades. He was SG-1's weak link, the part of the chain that would be the first to snap.

"He died _again,_" Daniel heard them whisper. "He fell for that girl, _again_. He got us in trouble, _again._" Dr. Daniel Jackson didn't like what he heard. Daniel attempted to cast a blind eye toward the hurtful comments. Unsuccessfully, of course. He wasn't exactly _invincible_, like _Jack_ or _Teal'c_ or _Sam_.

Ignored.

General Hammond didn't appear to be fazed about what was being said about the archaeologist. Daniel was simply a pawn in a particularly strenuous game of chess. A perfectly expendable man on field, though his intelligence was unrivalled. Daniel Jackson was just another scientist who seemed annoyingly sentimental. Hammond personally believed that this would make him stronger. Oh, how wrong he was.

No one seemed to care about his opinions at all. They seemed perpetually against his suggestions. "We can't just _destroy_ the planet," he would say, "Think of all the cultural experiences! And what about the innocent people on the planet?" His protests would always been in futile. Someone always exasperatedly answered, "Let's _go_, Daniel. The benefits outweigh the losses." Daniel remembered the time when _they_ cared about the same things he did. Now, it all was a military charade. Earth wanted power, not _science_.

Isolated.

The might of the seemingly innocent words led to his current isolation. Daniel sat silently in the dark storage room, evading the hostile glances and poisoned whispers. It was just him and cleaning supplies. Thankfully, those didn't talk. Daniel enjoyed being alone these days. The solace was welcome in what seemed a tumultuous roller coaster of thought. With his back supported by the wall, Daniel let his shoulders sag. Running a hand through his cropped brown hair, he heaved a sigh. He examined the minute cracks and flaws in the concrete floor studiously, as if hoping to find the solution to his problem.

Realizations.

Rubbing his temples, Daniel began thinking out loud, as he often did when trying to solve something. "I can get out of this. Easily. I just… er, need to hand resignation forms and I can get out, away from all of.. _this_." He gestured at his surroundings. "I used to love it here, you know… All the things I learned – just _amazing_. Then everyone started changing. It wasn't about learning or saving the world anymore. It was about… about _power_. We aren't any better than the System Lords, really. Everyone is always like, 'Whoo-hoo, we killed a bunch of people and claimed another planet!' as if we're _collecting_ worlds." Daniel paused.

"And I can leave this all."

The man fell silent, suddenly lost in his ever-twisting thoughts. He clearly had two options: to endure the oppression or to resign. Life with the Stargate was painful yet enlightening. Life without it would be peaceful and drab. Daniel liked to think he was valuable, with his vast knowledge of cultures and talents as a linguist. The archaeologist mused what the SGC would be like without him. They would be relieved, for sure, and continue to conquer and blow up precious worlds without any remorse. Dr. Daniel Jackson was a valuable man, yes, but most importantly he was their conscience, the very thing that linked the staff of the base to humanity. He was the one who made them realize the consequences. If he persisted, he would succeed. Eventually, that is.

Feeling much better, Dr. Daniel Jackson stood up.

Bold resistance to an opposing force or authority.

Defiance.


End file.
